campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Selena Crest
Personality She is always trying to stay positive although she isn't blind to the bad things going on. She always tries to make friends and she sticks by them everywhere she goes. She LOVES to swim and spends all her free time at the beach and taking advantage of her ability to breath underwater. She is the kind of girl who is always smiling and everyone wants to be their friend. History Brian Crest was a fisherman and a great one at that. Toyotama-hime noticed this and watched him for several years. He loved the the ocean and spent almost all his time out there. Eventually, she met him and they quickly fell in love. Toyotama-hime became pregnant and explained to Brian who she was and that thier child would be a demigod. Shortly after Selena was born, Toyotama left Brian to raise Selena on his own. He never explained to Selena that she was a demigod for 15 years. He married a woman named Sally and she became Selena's stepmother. Sally was always cruel to Selena because she was beautiful and she is a result of Brian's relationship with Toyotama-hime (although she didn't know she was the child of a goddess). Selena learned how to fish from her father although she really loved to swim. One day, when she was out swimming in the ocean, a sea serpent attacked her. Her dad was fishing farther out and saw this and sped his boat to save her. The sea serpent was far too close and he would never reach her in time and so Selena panicked and summoned a dragon. The dragon and serpent fought for several minutes but eventually the dragon pevailed. Selena's father then proceeded to explain to her about her being a demigod and about Camp Izanagi. Selena was completely shocked but then addressed the dragon and decided to name it Lance. Lance then swam away after feeding on several schools of fish nearby. Selena then went for camp and was claimed the moment she stepped onto camp grounds. Powers Offensive #Children of Toyotama-hime have the ability to conjure highly pressured water beams straight from their palms. The more longer they use it to more draining it is to their energy. #Children of Toyotama-hime are able to conjure smalls storms which can be controlled and easily directed by the user. Defensive #Children of Toyotama-hime are able to create a wall of water to surround them and protect them from anything physical. The more longer they maintain the water wall the more draining it is to the user's energy. #Children of Toyotama-hime have the ability to conceal themselves inside a ball of dragon skin which is immune to all attacks. However there is a limited oxygen supply inside of it and may only stay up to 10 minutes. Supplementary #Children of Toyotama-hime are able to transform into a unique dragon in which they are immune to all attacks, has the ability to fly and release water waves from their mouth. This form can only be maintained for 10 minutes and after the use of it, the user will pass out for at least 12 hours. Passive #Children of Toyotama-hime are stronger when near the sea, when there is a storm and can breathe underwater. Counselor Only #The counselor is able to conjure a real dragon that decimates anything that opposes it. But the dragon and the caster's life force is connected so that when the dragon dies, so does the caster. Traits #Children of Toyotama-hime are harsh and merciless, like many dragons but also adaptive and flexible like water. Gallery Isabelle2.jpg ImagesCAJ230GS.jpg Blue Dragon by drakhenliche.jpg|''Dragon Form''